Nequoia Mob
The Nequoia Mob was a small semi habituated group of meerkats that was first seen in April 2009, but they were only began to be followed in June 2009. At first, the dominant pair were VNEF001 and VNEM002, although VNEM002 was belived to be a natal-dominant male because he often went roving with the other males. Soon most of the males left the group and in late October 2009 a wild male named Pantxo joined the group and became the new dominant male. In December 2009, VNEF001 was predated and the group didn't have a clear dominant female, until finally in February 2010 Kaluha emerged as the new dominant female. The Nequoia maintain their numbers over the years. Things changed when the group became infected with disease taking the lives of Pantxo and Kikka. In mid 2012 two Aztecs males joined the group, Dali became the new dominant male. However, TB continued to take its toll on the mob until only five females remained. A group of Van Helsing males joined the Nequoia in mid-2013, however they were soon replaced by a large group of Zulus males. Even with the new males, the Nequoia continued to suffer from disease and the males kept roving away from the group till only three females remained by the time the Nequoia disappeared and were no longer followed by November 2013. Dominant Pair Dominance was first held by VNEF001 and VNEM002. It was believe that VNEM002 was a natal dominant male because he often went roving. Then in October 2009 a wild male Pantxo joined the group and took dominance. Shortly after in December 2009, VNEF001 died and Kaluha took dominance of the group next to Pantxo. They held dominance for two years before Pantxo succumb to disease leaving Kaluha without a mate. Kikka's eldest son Puggle assumed the role as the new dominant male in the absent of unrelated males. In July two Aztec rovers joined the group with Dali taking dominance. Dali held dominance for almost a year until May 2013, when TB hit the group again killing him and the rest of the males in the group. Four Van Helsing males joined the Nequoia in July 2013 and the oldest male, Titan, assumed dominance, but the following month Titan was absent from the group and disappeared with signs of TB. His son Harrison took dominance, however his reign was short-live. The following month a large group of Zulus males forced their way into the group and kicked out the Van Helsing males. None of the males ever established a clear dominance and disappeared by the time the Nequoia was lost. All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Nequoia. VNEF001 VNEM002 VNEM003 VNEF004 VNEM005 Kikka (VNEF006) Kaluha (VENF007) VNEM008 Tulumera (VNEF009) VNEM010 VNEM011 VNEM012 Salty (VNEM013) Mitzi (VNEF014) VNEF015 Pantxo (VNEM016) VNEP017 VNEP018 VNEP019 VNEP020 VNEM021 Puggle (VNEM022) Cheeky Monkey (VNEF023) Luna (VNEF024) Rhea (VNEF025) Gaia (VNEF026) VNEM027 Wasabi (VNEM28) Doug (VNEM029) Mr. Mumbles (VNEM030) The Good (VNEM031) The Bad (VNEF032) The Ugly (VNEF033) Squiddly Diddly (VNEF034) Wibbly Wobbly (VNEF035) Rumpy Pumpy (VNEM036) Izta (VNEF037) Yoltzin (VNEF038) Boris (VNEF039) Cai (VNEF040) Dali (VAZM005) Cameron (VAZM019) Chaka (VAZM010) VNEF041 VNEP042 VNEP043 Titan (VVHM001) Harrison (VVHM026) Hazwell (VVHM028) Romburg (VVHM030) VZUM0?? VZUM0?? VZUM0?? VZUM0?? VZUM0?? VZUM0?? VZUM0?? Rivals Nequoia was first seen near Gattaca Dam by the Van Helsing. The Nequoia moved territory in-between Kung Fu, Sequoia, Aztecs and Geckos but the group never encounter any of these mobs. The Pretenders and Gremlins aslo formed near the Nequoia but were lost before an encounter could happen. The Pandora and Mayans formed near their territory who are their new rivals. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs